The End
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: What if Naruto finally loses it? What if he can't take it anymore? T for swearing & slight Naruto x Sauske


_"Nobody cares about you Naruto, all you do is goof around & make trouble, you don't have what it takes to be a real ninja!"_

_"You're so annoying Naruto!"_

_"You've killed thousands, Nine Tailed Fox!"_

_"You'll never become Hokage!"_

_"Sorry Boss, but Sauske's way cooler than you!"_

_"Everyone of them is a worthy ninja, except from Naruto!"_

_"Sorry Naruto, I love Sauske..."_

The moon light shone on the Village but a massive change was about to be made...

Naruto quietly walked, head down, he wasn't worthy of the Sand Village, or Sakura, not even Sauske, becoming Kage, he was such an idiot, how could he even of dreamt that? It was stupid, he was the Nine Tailed Fox! Naruto just wasn't worthy.

Naruto's foot was out of the premises, something was stopping him from running as fast as he could, away from the pain, away from the disapproving eyes.

"Boss?"

"Konohamaru?" Naruto turned around to face the young boy

"Boss, where are you going?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking off, you seemed pretty down, what's up boss?"

"I'm leaving"

"What? Boss, why?"

"You'll understand later, I'll never forget you, Konohamaru"

Naruto turned his back to his small nemesis & began walking again

"Boss! Wa-!" Konohamaru was grabbed & held back by the man who trained him, the man grinned "That's right! Get out of here you stupid fox!"

Naruto's fists clenched "I'm not a stupid fox...I'm a stupid HUMAN!" The blonde shouted "All this village has ever done to me is bring me down, they never respected me, I'm hated, just because it lives inside doesn't mean I am it!" Naruto felt a rock hit off the back of his head

"Just hurry up & leave. Konohamaru will hate you soon enough when he finds out you murdered most of the village, destroyed their homes & betrayed them."

"Boss, he's lying right?" The boy struggled in the mans gripped as Naruto just walked off "BOSS!"

Konohamaru was eventually dragged off, in fear of waking the whole village.

The next morning Konohamaru ran as fast as possible to Naruto's run down shelter "Boss! It was just a dream, right Boss?" He threw open the door, empty.

Toilet, empty.

Shower, empty.

Bedroom, empty.

Konohamaru noticed a note on his futon, he picked it up before reading it over

_Looks like someone cared enough to find this after all, or was someone coming in to kick me out since my rent hasn't been paid for three months, the second one is more likely. _

_Why are you reading this? I'm sick of being treated like dirt by everyone, even my own team mates. I never felt important, I was trying so hard to become Kage, no one believed in me? This would of never happened, but probably by the time you read this I'll be dead, will I go to a happy place or just get more hell? _

_You know, I've been getting tracked down by assassins for sometime, they've killed me because I wanted them to. I hope you all feel fucking great! Because I know now that I'm dead you're going to throw a fucking party, aren't you? Believe it! Fuck you all! The only people that truly cared was Konohamarau & his squad, the rest of you can go to hell!_

_From Naruto._

_P.S. Sauske, Sakura, have plenty of stupid-ass babies._

Konohamaru's eyes widened with every word, his Boss was dying from the inside but now, he really was dead! His eyes began to tear up, his cheeks were soon drowned with tears. He slowly walked through the village before stopping right in the middle, he shouted at the top of his voice

"YOU ALL KILLED BOSS! YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU? YOU DROVE HIM TO THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE SIXTH KAGE & NOT THE SEVENTH! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The shouting caught everyone's attention, including Sauske & Sakura.

Sakura ran up to the crying boy "Konohamaru, what are you talking about? Has Naruto said something stupid to you? I'll kill him!"

He handed her the piece of paper "Too late...He's already dead"

Sakura looked at him confused before reading the note "Sauske! It's Naruto...He!"

Sauske took the note from her "What has the idiot done this time?" His teeth clenched "That idiot, why the hell would he do THIS?"

The raven ran off, desperately trying to sense Naruto's chakra "Naruto! Where the hell are you?" He ran out of the boundries of the village, assassins wouldn't go into the actual village. A lump of orange & yellow caught his eyes. He walked over before kneeling next to it

"Naruto! You idiot! Wake up! I never let you know this but...You were my only friend, my only...Crush. I know you thought I hated you, I know I treated you like shit, but I thought you'd be able to handle it, I thought you wouldn't do this to me!" Tears were started to form in the raven's eyes "I LOVE YOU NARUTO UZAMAKI! NEVER FORGET THAT!" Sauske screamed, slapping Naruto's face, a desperate attempt to wake him "Naruto...You dobe. I'll never forgive you for this"

"Sauske..." Sakura brought her hand to her mouth, Sauske probably hadn't noticed but Naruto's body...They had made it extremely painful, bending limbs, pointless but painful stabs, they had ripped off his shirt & carved 'FOX' into his chest & stomach.

Kakashi gave his usual uncaring mask, a true ninja never shows his true feelings "I never thought Naruto would lose it"

Sakura looked up at him "Huh?"

"I thought he would stay strong, but even he has his limits, telling himself to man up no longer worked. He gave up. You know, there's a bridge named after Naruto, it was from your first mission, they named it after him, thinking it would be strong. But everything breaks, I hope you see that Sakura, Sauske. You took his feeling for advantage"

Sauske stood up "Shut up!"

"No Sauske, it's true" Sakura admitted, staring at the floor "We finally broke him. The only people he thought cared was Konohamarau & that probably was a lie too, & you know it. Sauske, he had no one. I have a family, you have your fan-girls, Naruto only ever got hate."

"I understand..." Sauske said quietly, breathing in deeply.

The village people continued their daily lives like nothing had happened, like they were happy Naruto was gone.

But Konohamaru, Sauske, Sakura & Kakashi were broken, even if it never showed, they had lost the person who brought excitment to their life, excitment that makes you want to know what was happening next but now, it was gone...

End.


End file.
